Tonight, Let's Go Crazy One More Time
by DreamersNeverLie
Summary: • She made me thirst for a woman's love. I kept drinking, couldn't get enough. Yeah, there was a velvet in her touch. Remind me, remind me. Tonight, let's go crazy one more time • Things change over time, and twenty years later they've found that out. Can Reba and Narvel overcome this obstical? (Somewhat in the style of Hope Springs)


_**A/N:**__ So, I got this new idea for this fanfic and I just thought I'd try it out. I'm basing it along the premisis of "Hope Springs", hopefully most have you have seen it. Please read and review, and let me know if you like or if you don't. Thanks guys! Also, I will still be working on my other fanfic as well, so, don't worry! :)_

* * *

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something. There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions._

They both lie in bed that night, backs facing each other, but both their minds on the same thing. No touching. No cuddling. No affection. Nothing.

It hadn't always been this way, of course. There were times when it was impossible for them to keep their hands and lips off of one another. They'd be in moments so passionate that they wouldn't even make it to their room. But twenty-three years takes its toll on a relationship, along with the people in the relationship.

It's not that they don't love each other anymore; they love each other very much, in fact. It's just lately, they've stopped taking those feelings and turning them into something more physical. She wasn't completely sure what was stopping her from turning around and fulfilling her desires. In the back of her mind, though, she was afraid that he didn't find her attractive anymore. She, along with her appearance, has changed a lot over the years. What if he was not fond of these changes? She knew she couldn't handle that.

As she lie there looking at the wall, her mind replayed over all the sweet moments they've shared over the years.

_They sat on the swing next to the pool as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Her legs laid over his lap, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He looked down at her face as she was talking._

_"There's just something about the fall that's just so pretty," she said as she let out a content sigh. She was so pretty, he thought. The way her blue eyes lit up when something he said caught her interest. And the way her red hair glowed in the sun, he was sure there was no sight more beautiful._

_"All the colours and the smells-"_

_She was interrupted when his hands softly grabbed the sides of her face and gently pulled her lips closer to his. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. When they both pulled apart, she looked into his eyes and they both smiled._

_"I think fall is my favorite season," she said continuing on with their previous conversation like nothing had happened. He smiled and pulled her closer as she rested her head against his chest._

Reba shifted in bed as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers closer to her chin, causing Narvel to stir as well. What she didn't know, though, is that Narvel's mind was wandering down the same path.

He missed when they'd go to bed and wouldn't just sleep. He missed all the soft handholds and the spontaneous kisses. In all honesty, he didn't even know why it all had stopped. He knows she loves him and he certainly loves her. But one day, they were too busy and that day turned into every day.

_She made me crave for a woman's love. I kept drinking, couldn't get enough. Yeah, there was magic in her velvet touch._

He wanted so much to turn around and wrap his arms around her waist and hold her for the rest of the night. Lord knows he sure slept better with her warm body in his arms, along with the sweet scent of her perfume invading his nostrils. But what was stopping him? I mean, she is his wife, it's not like he's not allowed to hold her. He _should_ be holding her.

In his mind, he knew the reason all to well. He was afraid that she wouldn't _want_ him. That she was not attracted to him anymore. He knew it was a foolish thought, but it's a thought he couldn't help.

_He was sitting at the desk in his home office. As far as he knew, he had the house to himself for the day. As he finished up the remainder of his paperwork, he felt two hands being placed gently over his eyelids._

_"Guess who?" She whispered in his ear, her Oklahoma accent clear as day._

_"Hm, I wonder." He replied playfully, inhaling her sweet scent._

_"Well," she paused. "Maybe this'll help." She grinned before placing a soft kiss at the crook of his neck._

_"Huh. I'm still not quite sure," he said mischievously. "Please feel free to continue, though."_

_"Oh really, you like that?" She replied then placed gentle kisses from the crook of his neck to his jaw line._

_"Mmmmm, yes I most definitely do." He let out a soft moan._

_"Well, then." She said then let her hands drop from his face. He quickly turned his chair around to see his beautiful redhead._

_"I sure do love you," he said._

He let out a sigh remembering so many tender moments they had just like that one, and most of them hadn't taken place that long ago, either. He knew if he ever wanted things to back to the way they were, they would have to communicate more. Meaning he would have to share his feelings and she would have to share hers.


End file.
